The Transformation
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Minerva's first Animagus transformation. It's not quite textbook- involves some almost-illness,  dragon pj's hehehe  and falling asleep on her tutor's shoulders. A lot. Possibly cutsie-fluffy, depending on how you read. A one-shot.


Minerva hurried through the cold, unfeeling halls of Hogwarts clutching at her stomach.

She knew she shouldn't be wandering around the school after dark, but she couldn't stay in that stuffy Gryffindor tower any longer.

Just then, Minerva lost all sensation in her legs and she fell; according to Peeves - "Wonderful"ly.

"Drat." A feverish Minerva muttered to herself, attempting to pick herself up.

Her head protested sorely, as she stood up; swaying slightly.

Her warm, clammy hand was pressed to her forehead, keeping it from exploding. It felt like a giant or two were trying to break their way out of her skull. And succeeding.

Minerva, being a third year student; knew the halls of Hogwarts rather well. And she also knew that the hallways could either be kind, and show you the way; or just damn evil. Yet never before had the hallways and staircases actually spun for her.

"Ooooh." Minerva muttered, leaning against a banister. Watching the ceiling become the floor would be unnerving at the best of times.

Falling down another flight of stairs, Minerva stumbled weakly to where she hoped the door would be open.

To her luck, it was unlocked. And she fell straight through the open space where the door should have been.

"McGonagall? What in heavens name do you think you are doing, child? Do you know the time?" A somewhat disembodied voice called to Minerva, who was oddly comfortable on the hard marble floor.

It felt gloriously cool against her feverish forehead.

"Miss McGonagall? Are you quite well? You look somewhat-"

Minerva wearily lifted her lids to find the owner of the voice, and saw the eyes she knew she would recognise anywhere.

Sparkling blue- twinkling blue.

Angelic blue.

She knew if anyone could help her, it would be Albus Dumbledore.

"Odd." Her tutor finished his sentence, unsure of what else to say to a female teenager; who visits him in the middle of the night in a silken nightdress and an open green tartan dressing gown, with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

Minerva smiled weakly at the young man crouched over her, before the pain in her stomach and head forced her to curl up; moaning slightly.

"Minerva, what is it? What's wrong?" Albus Dumbledore knew it was unconventional and probably not allowed for him to call students (especially female students) by their first names, but this wasn't lesson; and Merlin! Just look at the child!

Minerva was curled up like a foetus, shivering even as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

Albus frowned, worrisomely. He had no idea what was wrong with her, but he couldn't very well run and get Madam Pomfrey could he? Not Minerva like this.

Ah! Patronus!

With a quick smile to himself, and a recollection of the summer he had spent (one part learning, two parts 'playing') at his friend Nicholas's house, he sent the shimmering blue phoenix on it's way.

Minerva lay on the floor, muttering nonsense to herself, and seeing the strangest things. One moment there was her teacher, Professor Dumbledore with his red silk fez and short tufted beard; the next a ghost-like bird.

Birds didn't have ghosts did they? She'd have to ask the Grey Lady; she knew everything.

Inky darkness swirled in Minerva's vision; and she could only faintly hear her Professor calling her name. Yet it sounded more like her imagination than reality.

Someone, somewhere, cupped a soft hand on her face.

Minerva felt hot breath on her face, and could have sworn that when she opened her eyes; it was a teacher leaning over her, trying to wake her up.

"Oh, oohow." Minerva squirmed, hurting badly.

"Oh Minerva." Albus stroked her feverish forehead, praying the Healer-witch would come soon.

Minerva flung her head to one side, then the other.

Writhing in unrelenting agony, she made high pitched noises, 'like', thought Albus to himself, 'a kitten, meowing'.

He shook his head at his madness, and wondered what could be taking Madam Pomfrey so long.

'Perhaps she's asleep.' Albus thought in horror.

Minerva was panting now, and her vision kept changing. She would see the room around her, then her vision would go all... bizarre. Extremely focused.

"Aaaah." She breathed, not having the strength left to scream.

Her back felt like it was on fire.

She rolled onto her stomach, and sat up on her knees.

Head spinning, she blindly reached an arm out to steady herself.

She vaguely saw the shape of a person infront of her, and felt hands on her shoulders.

"There now, Minerva. I've got you." A soothing voice told her.

Hanging her head, Minerva tried to calm down.

Something was... something ... was.

Oh! She just couldn't remember! It seemed to be the most important thing in the world, and yet-. It could wait. She mentally shrugged it off, and instead tried to focus on the warm entity before her.

Her sight was still phasing in and out, and yet- Minerva could almost 'feel' the being before her. Sense him.

He was worried.

A sudden scent of creatures caught her attention, wafting in through the open door.

Looking around, Minerva couldn't even see a hands width infront of her, let alone to the door.

Yet she was determined. It seemed her entire reason for being at that moment was finding that creature.

On wobbly legs, Minerva tried to stand up.

It ended like Bambi on ice.

The warm someone caught her, his arms around her waist.

She felt his chest on her back, his beard tickled her neck.

Her vision returned to her, as normal as though it had never left.

Smiling; at the comfort of the hands around her, and the new feeling of 'normality' that was painless, Minerva sighed.

Then an entirely new feeling flooded her being.

Her head swam, and her arms and legs felt... odd. Her sight went back to being far too focused; and she sneezed with the over-sensitive nose that she now had.

Someone chuckled.

Minerva felt herself being turned around, and she realised that she was being held.

Not by two arms around her waist, oh no- but by two hands that were bigger than she was!

They covered the entire width of her stomach/belly, and as Minerva looked at the person whom was holding her, she realised that he was far bigger than she had thought a moment ago.

She looked into the face of Albus Dumbledore; having to lean back to get a better view of him.

"Well, Minerva." His voice seemed so much louder, so much... harder to understand.

"I think we figured out why you were ill." He laughed, and brought Minerva closer to his body.

Comfortably sitting in his cradled arms, Minerva wondered. 'When did I shrink?'

Leaning her head back against her tutor, she went to look down at herself.

Instead of her usual lean, svelte body; was a silver and black furry stomach. The same odd thing had happened to her legs, and ... I have a tail!' Minerva noticed in near hysteria.

"Minerva?" Albus asked, peering down at the now-limp cat in his arms.

He was slightly afraid to move, not wanting to hurt the kitten in his arms, yet unable to resist stroking the soft fur that Minerva had now gained.

"Albus! Albus!" Poppy Pomfrey ran through the door, barging past a student.

She was somewhat dishevelled, obviously having just got up

"What is it? What's wron-?" She stopped, noticing the sleeping kitten.

She frowned and pointed, "Albus?"

"Miss McGonagall was having some pre-transformation trouble. But she just turned, and seems to be coping rather well." He chuckled. "Sorry to have woken you, Poppy."

The Healer-witch smiled, then gazed fondly at Minerva. "She does make a cute kitten. Always knew if anyone could do it, it would be her. Third year too!" She barked a laugh. "Well, if I'm not needed," She made to move towards the door.

"Certainly. Sorry for having woken you." Albus looked up and smiled gratefully at the woman.

As Poppy turned the corner, the shadow of someone else moved, "Hello?" Albus called, watching Minerva to see if his voice woke her up.

Rubeus Hagrid nervously edged into sight.

"Um, Sir. I... I couldn't help but see..." He stumbled.

"Mr. Hagrid! What are you doing up so late?" Albus walked towards his student.

"I.. was tending to Aragog, sir." He replied. "He's not feeling to well, see an-" Rubeus stopped, seeing the awakening kitten. "Awww, I didn' know you had a cat." He smiled.

Albus smiled, "She's not really mine, per say." He replied, watching Minerva blearily raise her head.

"Going to transform back now, Minerva? Or are you staying like that for the night?" He slowly asked the slightly woozy cat.

The kitten shook her head, and the Albus was holding a (still) somewhat limp, somewhat feverish girl in his arms.

She shivered, and automatically moved closer to Albus, clutching at his chest.

"Min-Minerva? I thought- crikey! That's some advanced magic. I always knew you where clever, but -" Rubeus was beaming like it was his achievement.

"Hagrid?" Minerva frowned, and looked around, coming to face with an excited first-year.(A/N I may not have this right- but I don't know how close their schooling was. Tom was older than Hagrid, and younger than Min. So this seems right to me. Drop me a PM if I'm wrong, by all means.)

"Minerva! When did you become an Animagus? Have you been one long?" He seemed so excited and energetic, and all Minerva wanted to do was lay down and sleep.

Indeed, it had quite escaped her attentionthat she was still being held by her teacher; his arms really where very comfy.

Minerva wasn't really aware of turning over in Albus's arms, nor could she remember the next morning putting an arm around Albus's neck.

But apparently she did.

And much to Hagrid's hyper enthusiasm she transformed once more into a kitten; curled against Albus's shoulder, and with a chuckle, Albus suggested that maybe he should walk Minerva and Rubeus back to their dorms.

Hagrid was only slightly disheartened to learn that Minerva was the youngest animagus Albus had ever tutored; he seemed to become more enthusiastic and proud of Minerva if anything, and the boy definitely seemed to be caring.

Albus had never really come across that quality in Rubeus Hagrid before; the boy usually seemed to be upset or annoyed whenever he found him. Usually the result of being unable to master basic magic correctly, or being teased because of.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, Rubeus blushed; and admitted to having forgot the password.

Albus chuckled, "Chivalry." He told the dear fat lady, who nodded and with a fond smile at the sleeping kitten opened up.

Rubeus bade the kitten goodnight with a soft stroke to the head, then said 'Goodnight.' to Albus before wandering in the direction of the boy's dorms, leaving Albus quite alone to wonder how on Earth to put Minerva to bed.

He couldn't very well wander into the girls dorms could he? But nor could he leave Minerva to sleep on a sofa all night.

Albus frowned; what should he do? Only a glance at the kitten reminded him of how he had felt the first night he had achieved a successful animagi transformation. And he had been aided by a soft bed, not a hard sofa.

Albus frowned, before smiling to himself. Yes, that would have to do.

He stepped into the fire, and murmured"My Quarters."

Minerva smiled to herself as she woke up, and stretched.

Her fingers reached not the usual pile of books on her nightstand, but instead a bizarre little lighter-like device, and a pair of half-moon glasses.

Frowning, she sat up and looked around.

Why, this wasn't her room!

She got out of bed, noticing she was still in her dressing gown- how utterly bizarre- and walked through the door, honestly not quite sure what she was expecting to find.

Certainly not Albus Dumbledore sitting cross-legged in a armchair, just in his pyjamas, reading a book balanced in his lap whilst eating cereals.

No- she must have been dreaming.

"Morning dear." He called, sensing her presence.

Minerva dipped her head. Now she knew she was dreaming.

"I mean, um. Miss McGongall! How nice to see you're awake!" Albus stood up, dropping his book on the floor. He let go of his cereal, but it just hovered there.

"How do you feel?" He walked over, and placed the back of his hand to her forehead, "hmm,... better that yesterday I'll bet?" He smiled at her.

She frowned, non-comprehending.

"Was that," She pointed behind her, "Your bed?"

Albus smiled, "I slept on the sofa." He guestured at the pile of blankets and pillows piled atop the red couch.

"Oh." Minerva nodded, really not understanding at all.

A knock at the door sounded, and a wave of dizziness overtook Minerva.

As Albus stepped away to open the door, Minerva gingerly went to sit down before she fell down.

"Oh, Hagrid." Albus greeted, surprised. "Miss McGonagall? Yes, she's here... but-" He looked over to the pale student, to see she had already curled up asleep on his pillow.

He smiled, and let his shoulders sag. A sense of fatherly-type love stole over him alongside a sense of protection for his Gryffindor student, but then again; wouldn't the sight of a sleeping kitten make anyone's heart melt?

* * *

><p>What do you think? The ending may be a little rushed- and a last minute addition of Hagrid- but I kinda like it.<p>

I hope Albus seemed to be more of a father-figure than a future-romantic-guy here... I was tempted to give him blue pj's with red dragons on,... but i left that out for your sakes. xD

Please review!


End file.
